


A Letter

by supernovainparadise



Series: Seafoam [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Letters, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Waterbender Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: A letter addressed to Zuko's mother, Ursa, from an unknown man.
Relationships: Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Seafoam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872988
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	A Letter

Ursa,

It has been far too long since we last spoke. I am not even sure this letter will even find you, given that I had to be so vague about it's address. At any rate, if it does fall into your hands, I hope that it finds you in good health.

Things are rough here on the island. It feels like very day, news comes that someone's son or daughter, sister or brother, wife or husband has died in the war. A war none of us asked to be a part of, family that was forcibly drafted. Just last month, half of our rice crop was killed by a sudden frost, leaving many of us hungry and reliant on supplies that may never come. We are barely eking out an existence here, and I so long to return to the village where I spent most of my life. Instead, I am forced to live out my sunset years in quiet isolation. In a place where I will never be anything but another elderly man. It pains me that I must hide, but I do it not only for your sake, but for the sake of your children. Your son, specifically.

Speaking of Zuko, I have heard a handful of interesting rumors as of late. They say the avatar has returned, and with him are two powerful waterbenders. One is a young girl from the tribes, but the other is a man of unknown origins, with a scar that covers the left side of his face and stretches down his neck. I'm sure you're aware of the scar and how he got it by this point, but the story still repulses me. How a father could do that to his own child is... unimaginable. I cannot imagine the weight that Zuko carries on his back.

I am not writing to you, however, to talk about an old scar. Instead, I merely wanted to inform you of your son's gifts, on the chance you haven't heard. And here everyone thought that Zuko was a nonbender! Well, he certainly proved all of us wrong! A waterbender indeed. I only hope he has a good teacher, someone to guide him and instruct him. That power might someday save us all.

I must cut myself off, lest I reveal too much and this letter lands in the wrong hands. I've sent it through runners, rather than messenger hawk, as it is harder to intercept a boat than it is a bird. I do hope it fnds you, my dear.

With every last bit of hope I can send,

Nokoa


End file.
